


Pro patria mori

by will_p



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bidet, Masturbation, Other, Patriotism, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: ...eluiè lì davanti a lei, ad attenderla come nel giorno in cui si sono salutati, ancor più bello e brillante di com'era nei suoi ricordi."Mi sei mancato," sussurra, e poi barcolla in direzione del bidet lasciandosi pantaloni, mutande e un calzino alle spalle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Allora. Sentite. L'ho scritta per un certo prompt ( _Bidet/Italiano, Dopo un lungo viaggio all'estero. "Mi sei mancato"_ ) del [P0rn Fest #8](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1367516.html) ma poi, un po' perchè [avevano già fillato magistralmente il prompt prima di me](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1367516.html?thread=7095516#t7095516), un po' perchè mi pesa il culo, non l'ho mai postata in tempo per il Fest ed è rimasta a covare nel pc; ora però, grazie al prompt _"Quel conforto che ha a che fare con te"_ del [COW-T #7](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/111929.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/) (#salvalaVeggente #salvailmondo) (#teamTSH ftw!), è giunto il momento di lasciarla andare nel mondo.
> 
> Sì, il titolo è preso da un'ode di Orazio. No, non ho più vergogna.

La serratura della porta non è ancora scattata che sta già lanciando via le scarpe, le mani a combattere con la cintura che ha scelto il momento migliore per incastrarsi e un ringhio esasperato che le sale in gola. Dal piano di sotto arrivano, ovattati, i toni soavi di sua sorella - " _C'ero prima IO, brutta vacca!_ " - ma lei neanche la sente, troppo presa dall'emozione e dalla lotta con i pantaloni che non vogliono proprio saperla di aprirsi.  
  
Non osa alzare gli occhi, un po' perchè sbottonarsi i jeans alla cieca non è mai stato il suo forte e un po' perchè ha quasi paura che sia un miraggio, che da un battito di ciglia all'altro si ritrovi nello sgabuzzino lurido che avevano tentato di passarle come cesso in Inghilterra invece che nel suo spazioso, luminoso, _pulito_ bagno di casa, e ogni secondo che passa è una dolce, dolce tortura. Vede con la coda dell'occhio la sua spugna a forma di margherita appesa alla manopola della doccia mentre finalmente riesce a sbloccare la cintura, e il cuore le salta un battito dalla commozione quando nota, in un angolo del bagno, un pacco di Carta Igienica Regina Cartacamomilla™ intonso, pronto per essere aperto da chiunque ne abbia bisogno, senza il terrore di dover centellinare gli strappi perchè dopo questo rotolo ci rimangono solo i tovaglioli plasticosi del bar, ragazzi, quindi vediamo di farlo durare il più possibile.  
  
Quando finalmente anche bottoni e zip alzano bandiera bianca e la tensione si è fatta ormai insostenibile, si abbassa in un colpo solo pantaloni e biancheria e si decide ad alzare lo sguardo. È una fortuna che ci sia ancora la porta del bagno alle sue spalle, perchè altrimenti sarebbe crollata a terra dall'emozione.  
  
_Lui_ è lì davanti a lei, ad attenderla come nel giorno in cui si sono salutati, ancor più bello e brillante di com'era nei suoi ricordi.  
  
"Mi sei mancato," sussurra, e poi barcolla in direzione del bidet lasciandosi pantaloni, mutande e un calzino alle spalle.  
  
Il suo primo impulso è quello di gettarsi in ginocchio e abbracciarlo, ma no, ci sarà tempo per questo - non ha aspettato mesi solo per rotolarsi sul pavimento del bagno di casa, per cui si lascia cadere a cavalcioni del suo amato bidet e le sfugge un gemito al contatto con la porcellana candida, un brivido di freddo che le scorre lungo la schiena e la fa sospirare in anticipazione.  
  
Il suo Chilly Gel Freschezza Naturale™ è ancora lì dove l'ha lasciato, nel mobiletto tra water e bidet, e sembra quasi guardarla con nostalgia. Lo agguanta al volo e se ne versa una generosa dose sulle dita mentre con l'altra mano apre al massimo l'acqua calda, e le viene un pochino da piangere quando passando le dita sotto il getto le ritira mezze ustionate e non gelate da un rivoletto sputato d'acqua che _aspetta qualche minuto e diventa tiepida, giuro_.  
  
(Commozione o no, si prende un momento per regolare accuratamente la temperatura dell'acqua perchè, per quanto sia piacevole scottarsi le mani, ci sono _altre_ parti del suo corpo che preferirebbe non avere bollite. Il menù per la serata prevede la lasagna di benvenuto di sua nonna, non patata lessa.)  
  
Si insapona rapidamente, senza perdere tempo, notando solo distrattamente il fresco formicolio del detergente, e poi porta avanti il bacino mentre con la mano asciutta alza il getto del bidet e -  
  
Rischia di cadere a terra dalla forza delle sensazioni che la investono. Il piacere dell'acqua che le scorre forte e impietosa addosso è quasi pari a quello della consapevolezza di essere, finalmente, dopo così tanto tempo, _pulita_. Niente più frettolose docce d'emergenza, niente più carta igienica inumidita nel lavandino, niente più salviette intime rubate a sua sorella, niente più maledizioni alla verde Inghilterra e al suo popolo di selvaggi e zozzoni - solo sapone, acqua, e amor patrio per l'invenzione più bella della storia umana.  
  
"Mi sei mancato così tanto," dice, la voce colma di sentimento, prima di iniziare a lavarsi davvero. Ma quelli che dovevano essere gesti pratici e distaccati si trasformano presto in carezze e massaggi - un solo tocco al suo clitoride gonfio le toglie l'aria dai polmoni, e le dita che dovrebbero sciaquare ogni traccia di detergente indugiano, saggiano, esplorano, e ben presto si trova a stringere con la mano libera il bordo del bidet mentre si scopa da sola con tre dita e l'acqua che scivola senza tregua sulle sue parti più sensibili la avvolge in una bolla di calore e sensazioni vivide ed elettrizzanti.  
  
Non era la cosa che le era più mancata, questa, ma _le era_ mancata - la libertà di potersi infilare le mani nelle mutande quando voleva e di una porta chiusa a doppia mandata dietro cui farlo - e ben presto deve mordersi le labbra per non farsi sfuggire suoni compromettenti, mentre i suoi fianchi iniziano a dondolare di loro iniziativa, sempre più frenetici, e l'acqua che la tortura sembra andare a tempo con le pulsazioni che partono tra le sue gambe e le riecheggiano per tutto il corpo, finché non si sente quasi pronta ad esplodere, le gambe che tremano e il fiato corto.  
  
Non vuole smetterla di toccarsi, non vuole che finisca tutto così presto, ma i mesi di frustrazione e il piacere premono e premono finchè non bastano due dita premute sul suo clitoride e una, due carezze per farle perdere il controllo.  
  
Viene con un urlo strozzato che spera, distrattamente, sia stato mascherato dal rumore dell'acqua, e poi si accascia contro il muro di fronte a sé con la compostezza di un budino, le mattonelle che le rinfrescano il viso mentre riprende fiato, e resta così finché le gambe non le tornano solide e l'acqua non inizia a darle fastidio sulla pelle ora troppo sensibile.  
  
Si alza traballante e prende uno degli asciugamani soffici e puliti che sua mamma ha amorevolmente preparato sul bordo della vasca, così premurosa per le sue figliole di ritorno dal crudele esilio (in cui lei stessa le aveva mandate a calci nel sedere perchè _imparate la lingua, una bona volta_ \- ma certi dettagli, chissà perchè, sfuggono sempre all'attenzione materna). Si asciuga con delicatezza, fregandosene della pozza d'acqua che ha creato su metà pavimento, e lancia uno sguardo ardente di passione al suo amato bidet.  
  
Adesso una bella seduta sul cesso, senza il pensiero di avere una fila di sette persone fuori dalla porta a metterle fretta, e poi magari un secondo giro sul -  
  
"Ohi, stronza," le arriva alle orecchie nei toni sempre soavi (ma non più tanto ovattati) di sua sorella, insieme al tonfo di pugni sulla porta, "hai finito con quel bidet o vuoi pure limonartelo?"


End file.
